


Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I-

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Kink Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dave and John have a rather messy first time but it ends up okay after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I-

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, this is my first time writing and publishing porn, so please be gentle but honest in your critique! Not a native speaker of the English, so some sentences are probably wonky.

You are having a hard time wrapping your head around the fact that this is actually happening.

Admittedly, it’s a bit difficult to think straight when you’re tumbling ass first onto your best bro’s bed, with him not far behind, tugging at eachothers clothes and making aborted-at-the-last-second moves to kiss eachother. After all, you don’t know where exactly you’re going with all this. Are you still gonna be just friends after all these hormones have been taken care of?

John seems displeased that you’re not paying full attention and bites down on your neck, _hard_ , while he fumbles to unbutton your shirt and you almost keen. You don’t because you don’t know where the two of you stand and you don’t just _keen_ at your best-bro-turned-maybe-fuckbuddy-maybe-more without having some sort of discussion about just how this business is going down.

You tug insistently at his shirt until he detaches from your neck, which will surely look smashing come morning, and quickly whip it off, eager as you are to get a long, hard look at his chest. Wow. Damn.

You are distracted from your viewing when John conquers the last of your buttons with a cry of victory that he gets a slap to the shoulder for. He retaliates by nibbling at your skin, eventually making his way to a nipple. _Holycrapdick_ his teeth and that playfully teasing tongue… He could probably get you off with his moth alone, no dick-touching involved.

He abandons your chest, ignoring your protests, and kisses your stomach. He laughs softly when you involuntarily clench your abdominal muscles, and then _he_ _licks your abs holy fuck_. John’s hands fumble with your zipper, clumsy fingers accidentally brushing against your dick, and it’s when he’s trying to tug your jeans down that it really hits home that _John Egbert is taking your pants off with the intent to touch your dick_ , and his nose is all scrunched up in concentration and it’s adorable and hot and it’s all just _too much_ -

-and you promptly come. John is frozen, staring at the rapidly spreading wet patch on your boxers and you think you might just die of humiliation.

Then he starts laughing, the asshole.

You could fry an egg on your face.

"Dude! Shut the fuck _u-_ p!” Oh shitfuck your voice did not just break _did your voice seriously just break_?! Judging by John’s laughter upgrading to “level: snorting” you’d wager that yes, it did.

Fuck this noise.

In absolute and utter mortification you tug your pants back up and swing your legs over the edge of the bed, but that’s as far as you get before a still giggling John wraps his arms around your waist from behind.

"I will seriously drag you onto the floor."

"But Dave-" "Are you a koala-" "-barely even started, and you came, and the look on your face was just so funny! What are you mumbling about now? Jeez, you’re really sensitive."

With a resigned sigh you break off your monologue (you really have to stop doing that) and fall back against the bed, koala-John ending up underneath you with an affronted shout.

"Oh my god geroff you lardass!"

"I am so aroused right now."

"…Uh. Um."

John’s sudden, well, hesitance piques your interest and makes you try to turn over, but John is a stubborn koala and tries his best to stop you. His efforts don’t amount to much when your arm brushes his boner.

"…Dude." John chokes on air and buries his face in your neck in response.

"So what! It was hot before you de-aged, like, five years!"

You have had enough of this ridiculous boy’s stupid whining.

While he’s distracted, you take the chance to swiftly turn over, and then wriggle like a sexy fish until you’re on your knees in front of him, facing his crotch. Wow, he looks a lot bigger from this angle. You feel a bit dizzy all of a sudden. Welp, there’s your missing erection.

"Dave…" John’s face is a comical mix of confusion, surprise, and embarrassment. You grin toothily up at him.

"John." You try to make your voice all sultry and seductive but by the way his facial expression stays mostly the same, maybe a bit more confusion than before, you’d say you’ve failed at that. You decide to just get on with it.

Without further ado, you yank his sweatpants down and off, followed by his tighty-whities and okay _wow_. Yeah, the view is _way_ better from down where you are, thank you very much. John groans in embarrassment and covers his reddening face with his hand, but his cock gives an interested twitch, so you take heart from that and tentatively stick your tongue out. He tastes different from you (you’re a dude who likes dudes, and a teenager, _of course_ you’ve tried) but it’s good. He’s warm and heavy on your tongue as you slowly lick your way down to the base and it makes you feel good. The choked whimpers make you feel even better.

You step it up a bit and roll his foreskin down with your lips as you put the head of his cock in your mouth. John  _squeaks_ and falls back onto the bed, dislodging you and making your knees crack painfully. Ouch.

"Hey man, move up a bit." He moans at your voice and complies, and you are surprised, yourself, at the roughness of it. He scoots up against the headboard, settling against the pillows. You scramble to follow which brings a breathless laugh from your… well, John? You guess? You haven’t discussed this beyond "Hey wanna get off?" and you admit to yourself that you’re just a little bit scared to. You don’t want things to be weird between you. John’s voice brings you out of your musings.

"Dave? What happened? You seemed so… eager to get your mouth on me before."

A shudder works is way down your spine and you surpress a mewl, because damn, that sounded almost like he was calling you a slut. You kinda really want him to call you a slut. Oh god.

You quickly try to distract yourself from that line of thinking by choking on his dick, which turns out to be an easy feat. Seriously, that boy is _hung_. But you can be a stubborn fucker, an expression that is extra fitting in this case, so you pull up everything about giving a good blowjob that internet has ever taught you to the forefront of your mind and then you just go to town on John’s gargantuan meat-stick.

He’s leaning against the headboard, and you’re curled up between his legs. You’re both naked, and his dick is almost halfway in your mouth. You are in heaven.

But then you pull up while sucking and his hands fly up to grab at anything and they end up in your hair and then he tugs. Hard.

This time, you do keen, morals and standards be damned. And this amazing, fantastic boy _gets it_ and pulls even harder and you almost _sob_ with pleasure. He starts moving you by your hair, controlling your movements easily, and you let him because you trust him, and oh god you’re gonna die.

You’re going to actually cease to be because this bucktoothed wonder is making you do what you most want to be made to do and you fucking _lo-_

He slides his foot up your thigh until he finds your dick and then he _squeezes_ and you come so hard you can barely hear your own sobbing over the rush of blood in your ears.

Then he comes down your throat and when did he get so deep inside you and _fuck_ that thought combined with the sensation of his semen sliding down your throat is enough to send another little spasm of pleasure through your body. When did your eyes start producing tears?

You move off of him and collapse onto his bed, trying desperately to get your hulking sobs under control, but then he’s there, a comforting warmth as he pulls you close to his chest whispering worried words into your ear but you can’t properly discern what they mean just yet.

After a while of this, you feel more like yourself. John’s still holding you, but he’s fallen quiet. At least until he realises that you’re back from whatever mythical land you disappeared into.

"Dave? You okay?" And the concern in his voice makes you do something stupid. You lean your head back until you can reach his lips with your own, and you kiss him. He kisses back with little hesitation, and you know you can with complete honesty answer

"Yeah. I’m good."

He grins brightly at you, and you grin right back.

It’s gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of a desire to make Dave come in his pants and getting embarrassed about it and now I kinda like it. :)c  
> This fic has a tumblr post [here](http://chronicallyhaughty.tumblr.com/post/44422734769/)!  
> HAVE A GOOD DAY! HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!


End file.
